Made in Abyss Chapter 042
'Princess of the Hollows '(fan translation: Narehate Princess) is the forty-second chapter of the Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis Faputa dismounts Garburune in a ghostly form and appears behind Reg, grabbing him and revealing that she has four arms. Reg notes she has a high body temperature and smells like the sun. Faputa asks what happened to his arm and calls him by name, which sparks a few flashbacks that suggest they know each other. Reg asks if she wrote the message. Garburune notices the Narehate watching from the village. Faputa seems to fear the ones with many eyes and decides to continue the conversation elsewhere. Faputa surrounds Reg with her body and shifts to her ghost form, dragging Reg with her as she mounts her robot and leaves the village behind. Nanachi fails to contact Reg through his communicator. Majikaja notes that Nanachi has not converted her own value to money, which would allow her to buy from the market. Nanachi asks how value is calculated, using Meinya as an example. Majikaja says the village itself knows everyone's desire, because it can see signals in the brain and soul. Majikaja asks what Nanachi values, and she says her friends and Mitty. Majikaja is surprised that Nanachi knows about Mitty, who was left behind by a masked man and is being used by Belaf of the Three Sages. Nanachi is shocked and asks Majikaja to explain. Faputa takes Reg to a cavern, and seems worried he doesn't recognize it. Reg asks what their relationship is. He explains he lost his memory and asks her to tell him what she knows about him. Faputa says she will test if he is truly Reg first. Faputa inspects his helmet, wounded arm, and then his navel, only recently healed from the fight with Bondrewd. Reg tries to protest, but Faputa holds him down and inserts her claws into his navel. She tastes his blood and says it is the same. Faputa says Reg was supposed to bring back his highest valued thing, and asks whether it is Riko or Nanachi. Faputa declares that he is indeed her Reg, and tries to take off his pants to continue the inspection, but Reg refuses, not wanting to be clawed again. He insists that he can't be the Reg she knows, since Riko gave him that name. Faputa claims he was Reg before he went to the surface. Reg cannot accept that and turns to leave. Faputa seems shocked that he might intend to return to Riko and Nanachi, who will die one day. Reg says he will stay with them. On his way out, Reg passes Garburune. He asks them not to attack him, and thy allow him to leave. Reg inwardly admits that Faputa was beautiful, and wonders how close they were, for her to yank down his pants without hesitation. He wonders if he still would have chosen Riko and Nanachi over Faputa, if he had his memories back. Suddenly, Eternal Fortune petals fall on Reg, and he finds nametags on the ground. He realizes this is from Orth civilians holding funerals and festivals. Meanwhile, Riko is still using the toilet, and Nanachi is pleasantly shocked by what she finds. Character Appearances * Garburune * Faputa * Majikaja * Mitty * Nanachi * Reg * Riko Bestiary Indexing N/A- Referbacks * Reg recalls Nat telling him about Eternal Fortunes in Chapter 005. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Spoiler Category:Volume 6 Chapters